The Curious Case Of Augustus Waters
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: The Ending of The Fault In Our Stars, with a frightened plot twist


**Good evening everyone, welcome to my new story over The Fault in our Stars.**

 **The story bellow, takes place in Gus funeral scene, with a twist, he woke up inside his coffin, alive as always.**

 **I know that in the movie, Hazel told Isaac that Gus went into a coma before died, but for this story, just let´s pretends he suffered a neurological disorder called Catalepsy and the doctors declared him death.**

 **To this story, i also made a little change for the book: since Isaac dosen´t have a surname, i made one for him and in this story his name is Isaac Fanning.**

 **With that, i wish all a delightful eveving and a pleasent reading time. And don´t forget the reviews before you go**

 **Your friend**

 **Dr. serpico**

* * *

 **This story, has the seal of approval from my colleague and friend Princess DoGooder, an extraordinary author, who presents us with pleasant stories on this site.**

 **Thank you for helping me**

* * *

 **THE CURIOS CASE OF AUGUSTUS WATERS**

As a blind kid, Isaac Fanning, couldn't believe what was happing. Even after a long time had passed since that, even after his parents, Hazel or even Augustus himself tried to explain him otherwise, he still had a hard time believing and thinks everyone was just playing tricks on him. It was a miracle yes, or just science or magic, but the truth is that no one could explain, how Augustus Zachary Waters could have come back to life during his own funeral.

They were all sitting there, quiet, tearful, listening intently as Father Frank, prayed for the soul of the poor young man who lay dead in his coffin which had already been closed. Peter Van Houton was there and also teary eyed, to Hazel surprise.

Suddenly, a loud thud interrupted the prayers. What was happening? Everyone in the cemetery seemed to be very scared with that mysterious noise

''Mom, what is happening?'' Isaac whispered to his mother

''I don´t know…'' she said, looking at everywhere, when suddenly, a muffed scream for help echoed in the place

''Oh God!'' Mrs. Lancaster gets up and embraces Hazel protectively

''Grandma, Grandpa, there´s a ghost here'' cried Gus´s nephew, climbing onto his grandmother lap. In response, Mrs. Waters did her best to comfort her grandson, through her own tears

''HELP, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY, HELP ME, PLEASE! GOD, HELP PLEASE'' the voice still higher and stronger than ever! For one minute, everyone forgot that they were at a funeral and began to whisper to each other, on suspicion voice and looking around to see if they found, who was screaming. In vain.

''What about…'' everyone turned their eyes to Van Houten, as he spoke '' if we interrupt the funeral for a few minutes and help the unfortunate creature who is with problems? After all, the dead boy, is not going anywhere and can wait a few moments to be buried ''

''HOW DARE YOU!'' Mr. Waters shouted completely disgusted '' could you respect our grief? Who the hell are you after all?'' he roared, as Mrs. Waters cried even harder

''Mom, dad, let's go back home,'' Hazel suggested. That entire peculiar situation and been at the funeral of the love of her life, was leaving Hazel, literally suffocated

"LET ME OUT!'' the voice echoed, but this time Isaac, was the one who notice something familiar at it

''Its sounds like Gus'' he said loud enough to Hazel and her parents hear it

''ISAAC!'' Hazel scolded him

''I´m not joking! The voice seems like my friend´s voice'' he said, but Hazel slapped his arm in reprove

''I think that boy is right'' said Father Frank, who was there all the time, trying to understand what was happening

Intrigued, Mr. Fanning, along with Mr. Lancaster, decided to approach the coffin, to ascertain the situation. However, as he pressed his ear on the coffin lid, his face turned pale.

''Open the lid'' he demands

''STEP AWAY FROM MY SON´S COFFIN" Mr. Waters snapped, but before he could do something, his dad hold him still

''calm down, son!'' Grandpa Waters advised him ''let's hear what this man is saying

''Mr. Waters, allow us to open the lid'' said Mr. Fanning quietly '' I think I heard some breathing coming here from the inside''

Soon Augustus' funeral was becoming a real circus. Within seconds, the mourners, forgot they were in mourning and began conferring with each other. Hazel, forgot for a second of her dead boyfriend, to help Isaac to move out of the mess. Meanwhile, some men, with the help of the gravediggers opened the coffin, only to have a happy, however frightening surprise.

Ms. Waters screamed, Mrs. Fanning and Mrs. Lancaster, placed their hands over their mouths in surprise. And Hazel, almost lost her breath, literally.

Inside the coffin, Augustus lay trembling like a leaf, his eyes were wide and his face was plastered a look of pure terror. However, he was alive.

Without a second thought, Mr. Lancaster took the boy from inside the coffin, before he realized where he was and ran with Augustus in his arms, taking him out of there as fast as possible, followed by Mr. Fanning and a very much shocked Mr. Waters

The funeral was obviously finished. Without the deceased boy, there was no reason to continue with it. Then, people in mourning, just walked away without saying a word, but still frightened as hell and Julie and Martha, said to the priest, that they would return later to apologize.

Minutes later, the Lancaster and Fanning family, joined the Waters family at the hospital, while they waited for some news of Augustus, who at the moment were doing a lot of tests.

''I'm sorry for my behavior earlier'' said Mr. Fanning feeling very ashamed

''There's nothing to apologize, you guys did the best you could do to save our boy, now we can only sit and wait to find out why this happened to our Augustus'' said Mr. Waters.

A few minutes later, Dr. Marie came out from a room and approaches the group ''what a situation, huh?'' she said with a small smile

'How is my baby, doctor?'' cried Mrs. Waters

''your son is fine'' she said ''confused, but fine. The last thing he said he remembered, is been in a church with his friends, having some kind of pre-funeral''

''it had been 10 days ago! He came back from the death, suffering memory loss?'' Hazel said,

''We still don't know why he can't remember what happened'' Dr. Maria said ''I will call a neurologist to talk to you later, he can have a more enhanced diagnosis for what your child have''

''What about he suddenly coming back from the death?'' said Mr. Waters.

'' It turns out that your child suffers from a disease called catalepsy, a nervous condition characterized by muscular rigidity and fixity of posture regardless of external stimuli, as well as decreased sensitivity to pain. However, since he is taken by cancer for almost the entire body, the doctor responsible for the case, rushed to declare the time of death, instead to do more tests.'' Finished Dr. Maria

'This is absurd! My son was almost buried alive because of a medical error? I will put this bastard who did it in justice!'' Mr. Waters snapped beyond furious, but Martha manage to calm him down

''Dad, at least Gus is alive and we manage to save him before to late'' she said, when suddenly, another doctor came from the end of the hallway and called Gus parents to follow him.

''we are going right away'' Mr. Waters said and turned to Hazel and

Isaac´s families ''thank you so much for what you did. We´re eternally grateful''

''Can we go see him?'' asked Hazel

''tomorrow, dear, today I think we need to stay the family, ok?'' said Mrs. Waters

''sure, no problem, just tell him I love him'' Hazel said

''we will'' with that, Augustus parents and sisters, followed the doctors and the other families, went back home.

They wanted her to see him but he was unconscious and the last thing he needed was to have her freak out.

The next day, in the morning, Hazel arrived at the hospital, bringing a box of cookies to give to Augustus. The night before, she had called his mother, asking news and Ms. Waters said that while Gus was alive, he was still steeped in cancer and the doctors would try to make a radical surgery to save him. As for his memory loss, the doctors still didn't know what happened and they would do more tests after the surgery, but they hope it wasn't nothing to bad.

Upon arriving in the boy's room, she found him sitting on the bed, eating some pancakes and very good mood. He was trying to convince Isaac that he was really back from the dead. Julia and Martha were also there, taking care of their brother, while their dad and stepmom, had gone to the funeral home and the church.

''Hazel Grace!'' He said upon seen her ''how are you?'' without second thought, Hazel threw herself on him and hugged him strongly

'' You are here '' She sighed, feeling his scent '' I thought it was

all just a dream, that you were dead yet ''

''okay, Hazel grace'' he kissed her had ''I'm sorry I scared you. In fact I'm sorry I scared everyone there.''

''said the walking dead himself…you probably were not even dead, just making fool of us all '' mocked Isaac

''Isaac, give me a break, I already told you what the doctor said, I have a neurological disorder, probably cancer fault, since it did shit in my brain. But do not worry, I'll start taking some remedies and the worst that can happen is I become epileptic or something.'' He said with a sense of humor, but neither Hazel nor Isaac approves it. ''

Besides, after seeing how my mother was suffering, you guys think I would pretend to be dead?'

'''by the way, what about your memory, you really didn't remember anything?'' Hazel asked changing the subject

''actually Hazel, I do remembered something, just before I blacked out'' he said and made his sisters promise to not tell anything to his mom ''here´s the thing, after I came back home that night, I start to feeling unwell, I couldn't hear or see anything clearly, then suddenly, I had the slight impression of having heard your voice, love''

''what did I say?'' Hazel was surprised, to tell the truth, she had gone visit Gus, the very next day from that pre-funeral, but he was completely delirious and did not recognize anyone or anything around him

''' _Augustus, do you hear me, Augustus?''_ Or so I thought'' he said ''after that, the last thing I remember, was been inside that coffin, screaming at the top of my lungs''

'' Your girlfriend really spoke to you, my dear, but you did not recognize her'' Martha said

'' Then she sits at your bedside and read a few pages from a book, before she left'' Julia completed

''so you saved my life, huh, Hazel?'' Gus said, kissing her hand

''I did what?'' Hazel exclaimed

''you saved my life'' Gus repeat '' if I had not heard your voice, I probably would be as dead as John Lennon. Then, once I was able to hear you, I decided to get back to you''

''I'm happy that you came back to me, Gus! You cannot imagine the pain

I feel when I thought you had gone''

''pain demands to be felt, remember?'' Gus smiled ''But don't worry, okay, Hazel Grace? I will do my best to not leave you again.''

Having said that, they began to kiss passionately, when suddenly Isaac slammed his stick on the door, completely disgusted

''GUYS! Could you two stop with this? We´re in a hospital, for God´s sake! GET A ROOM!'' he said and everyone there couldn't help but laugh.

Everything was going to be okay, for now.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for read, review and favoritazing my story.**

 **Thank you very much**


End file.
